


It's A Living

by LostUnkownHero



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Ah Ha Moment, Drabble, Dresses, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can he say? He liked the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Living

[Name] chewed down on his lip as three ladies were presented before him, decorated and dazzled in fine accessories and clothing.

All were drop-dead gorgeous creatures, but one caught his eye more than the others.

The blonde one.

Something about that snug dress and manly arms excited something within him. Same with those cold, glaring eyes, with a florescent blue he could swim in.

“That one!” He blurted, seizing the woman’s shoulder, and dragging her into the conjugal before the proprietor could say otherwise.

**[Extended Ending]**

“Oh. _**Oh.**_ ” [Name] mumbled dumbly.

Cloud wrinkled his nose as his eyes flaked away, almost like he was… embarrassed.

[Name] grinned cheekily. “Well, if you keep the wig on…we might make this work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I-... I couldn't help it.
> 
> On da account too.


End file.
